For years automotive electrical systems have utilized a simple keylock ignition system to turn on the electrical functions of the automobile. The ignition lock has been basically a mechanical device attached to an electrical switch. Theft prevention measures have been limited to a mechanical locking of the steering column with the ignition lock. Such mechanical devices are disabled by pulling the ignition lock tumbler from its enclosure. Thereafter the automobile can be "hot wired" and stolen.